Child of the moon
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: They can't forget. The cold ones were always brutal in their attacks. That was why the treaty was formed in the first place. To help form boundaries against the horrors that happened in the past.
1. Boundaries (Fixed)

They can't forget. The cold ones were always brutal in their attacks. That was why the treaty was formed in the first place. To help form boundaries against the horrors that happened in the past. To make sure that the line between them prevents war.

* * *

A tiny black nose sniffed at the ground. It sniffed at the fallen leaves, the deer tracks made by migrating deer. And then the nose caught it. That weird smell. It was like a mix between a lighting bolt and the smell of burnt flesh.

Electric and deadly. Soon the nose lifted off the ground to smell the air. But travel past the nose and you would see a small wolf that was so blond it almost looked like the yellow that comes out of a paint can. The small ears twitched on it's head and the icy blue eyes narrowed. It carefully followed the smell.

Like predator to prey.

Soon voices filtered into it's head.

'Hey Naruto where did you go?' A female voice asked.

'Hunting Kaa-Chan' The now identified Naruto responded. Naruto's mother sounded happy.

'What is it? Deer? Rabbit? Crow?' Naruto could almost hear the smile and excitement in her voice.

'No Kaa-Chan it's different. I don't know what it is. You guys come home saturated in it sometimes. It's like Lightning and burnt flesh. It's so weird'. His mom went quiet. He could practically feel her smile fall off her face.

'Naru don't follow it. Come home now.' Her voice was tight and flat. The anxiety was seeping to him through their mental link. Naruto frankly was upset that his mom would not let him hunt down that smell. It was a way for young wolves to sharpen their skills. It was just so frustrating not seeing what it was.

'B-but Ka-' His mom cut him off.

'NOW!' sighing in his mind he turned in the direction of the house his Mother, Uncle, Grandmother,Grandfather and He all shared together. He went forward one step before a huge force knocked him to the forest floor. Thinking it was tree branch he started to yank his his body in all kinds of ways trying to get it off before realizing he was being held. And what ever was holding him had the awful lightning and burnt flesh smell.

"Ah ah little wolf. I would not do that if I were you. After all I might get so happy that I hug you harder-At this she squeezed so hard Naru felt something **snap-** I might just snap your little bones!" The voice was mocking him and sounded at delighted at his pain. Turning his head Naru gazed right into blood red eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she was slowly killing him Naru would say that she was beautiful. Blue eyes glazed over in pain looked at her and smirked. She knew he was mocking her and her face contorted into anger. She let go of his body and watched as he tried to squirm away.

She would have none of that.

Lifting her shoe she placed it on his spine and gave a good push. The wolf squirming below her gave a small jerk and went limp. Slowly it fazed back to a tan child that somehow had clothes on. Quickly she lifted her shoe and squatted down. The little wolf had bright red blood dribbling down his chin. It smelled repulsive. He moved his eyes to gaze at her he smirked and mouthed something. The woman grew angry and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Say hello to the grim reaper for me little wolf" And with out warning she snapped the vertebra.

"Victoria!" A man yelled. Victoria snapped her head up. Next to her was a tall and well built blonde man.

"We need to go. I can smell the human's and those pesky wolves." Victoria looked like a toddler having to share her favorite toy.

"But James! I want to watch him die! He's not dead yet!" James looked at her impassively.

"And I would let you. But they should be here in less than thirty seconds and getting caught could potentially ruin the whole plan" Grumbling Victoria stood up and left with her mate.

"But he said that we were finished" James shook his head.

"Ignore it" Victoria indignity squawked and they disapered into the tree line.

Naru looked at the place they where at with dulling eyes.

'Hurts Mama' He thought. He heard something akin to a strangled sob.

'Naru baby! Hold on mama Leah coming!'. It was at that point that his mama burst into the clearing along with his Uncle's, Grandparents, and police chief Swan. He had come over earlier that day for the game and had said to be in the woods. They ran to him and his mama Cradled his head in her lap. He tried to take in a breath but ended choking on blood. His uncles ran over to try and help but ended up just looking at the whole scene with horror in their eyes. Chief swan took his hat off and held it to his heart. Then turned and walked to the edge of the clearing and called in the event to the station.

"_Swan to station. We have a code alpha. Victim is twelve years. Send coroner to 67__th__.North River road. Now."_ Charlie had tears in his eyes. Because when he turned around Naruto Nazimaki-Clearwater was dead and on the ground in barely readable handwriting was the words Victoria and James.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

FLASH!

The detectives face was one of sadness as he took pictures of the small preteens body. The detectives all fifteen of them seemed thankful that the boy had written the names of the two people in the dirt. Now they just needed to learn who these people were. They had the idea that they were who killed the small boy but in till they are questioned they can't automatically assume that they did it. But they can't assume the didn't eathier. It was a free for all.

* * *

Kami's realm

* * *

Kami looked at fate.

Fate looked at Kami.

"Why?" Kami asked his voice small. Fate had a sad smile.

"We need him in the shinobi realm Kami. Once the mission has been completed he will go back." Kami looked livid.

"You know what they will do to him so why?!" Fate sighed.

"Because only he can do it Kami" Kami slowly calmed down.

"How long?"

"Four years max. He if just filling in for the shinobi realms Naruto" Kami rubbed his face.

"I really hope you know what your doing"


	2. One Red One Blue

**October 14 2008 dream world**

* * *

_Leah looked around for Minato. Not seeing him anywhere she frowned and sighed. Shifting to 2 day old baby in her arms to rest in her chest she started to walk down a beach. The sun had just started to set and the sand was a pale golden with a light pink over shadow. Looking at the water she smiled. She remembered how she found Minato. It had been on this very beach. He had just appeared out of thin air. He had only been able to speck Japanese and kept saying Obito-Kun. She had at first been vary wary of him. After all a strange man dressed in foreign clothing had literally popped up out of no where. But after they had spent some time together it was apparent he was a shifter. Though his senses were only in detecting people. And he had to do these weird hand signs to change but he could and did. And the first time she saw his wolf form she knew. He was her imprint. The man she was to love unconditionally the rest of her life. She smiled at the memory. It was the third best one she had. The second one was finding out she was pregnant and the first was when Naruto was born. She wished she could go wolf. After birth the female wolfs lose the ability to shift for one week to heal and care for the baby(s). She smiled down at the baby in her arms. He was smiling at her with pale baby blue eyes and laughing. Though no sound came out. Naruto was born blind and deaf. The doctors said that when he gets older he might be able to talk but his eyes were permanently useless. Minato had thought he did something maybe had a bad gene and passed it on. Leah was heart broken but assured him that he did nothing. And when she started blaming her self he would hug her close and whisper in her ear _

_"You did nothing. Absolutely nothing!". She looked back at the sunset. It was almost gone. Turning back to the house she walked slowly. Half way back she saw Minato. He was standing on the beach holding a white rose. He smiled softly and kissed Leah when she reached him. He glanced down at Naruto and scooped him out of her arms. He tucked Naruto into the crook of his arm and spun around like a idiot. Leah smiled so wide nearly all her teeth shown. _

" _Now come on Minato! You keep spinning him around like that and hell throw up and I am not cleaning that up." Leah said. Minato merely grinned at her through spins._

"_That's fine with me Leah-Hime" Minato smiled back. There he went adding those strange things that the end of names. According to him it was a sign of respect. That was why he called her father both Clearwater-Sama or Sam-Tou-Sama. Both of which her father looked up and told Minato not to say again because he felt old. Minato had kindly ignored the request anyway. Suddenly Minato stopped spinning. He stiffened and glared in the direction of the forest. Handing Naruto to Leah he did some hand signs and turned into a huge gold wolf. He growled and jumped. A huge roar erupted from the forest. A huge claw shot out up from the trees and were heading for Leah and Naruto. Jumping out of the way she landed on the ground Naruto pulled to her chest. The claw shot at her again. She spun around and moved Naruto from her chest fully prepared to die for him. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain._

_There was none._

_Turning around she saw something horrifying. There was Minato In human form a claw obtruding out his back. _

"_RUN!" He wheezed. Suddenly her hands felt wet. Looking down she saw the three year old Naruto staring at her with dead eyes. The she looked back at Minato. He started falling apart. He peeled away like paper. Naruto followed. Soon the background faded to nothing and she was siting in a black void staring shakily at her bloody arms._

" _I knew it!" A voice yelled. Her head shot up and she saw her father's face. He was glaring at her. His face was floating in a circle around her. Then Seth's face joined in._

"_You're worth less!" he yelled._

"_You're to weak!" another voice yelled at her._

"_You can't even protect you're own child!" Anther yelled_

"_If you were just a little stronger you could have gotten there!" One screamed. The voices swirled around her until they were blurred together. Dozens of voices mocked her._

_She put her hands to her ears._

"_Stop! Stop please!" she begged. They suddenly stopped. She lowered her hand and looked around. _

"_Hello?" She called. Suddenly, Minato appeared in front of her. He glared at her. He raised a knife to her chest._

" _Weak peace of trash! I asked you to keep him safe and you let him die! Ill just pay back the favor!" He pushed the knife in her chest in one swift move_

**Dream over.**

Leach shot up out of bed panting for air. She gripped her chest with one hand. When her breathing steadied she looked around. The room was full of Naruto's toys. Grabbing a stuffed fox and holding it to her chest she curled up in the fetal position and cried her self to sleep once again.

**Forks high school**

-Ya did you hear?-

-Ya I know!-

-Like three and a half I think-

-Four years ago?-

The Cullen's listened to the students talk about the 'serial killer' and 'his' first victim. A little half Indian boy. A toddler. Jasper looked sadly at the sky. He still remember all the emotions that baby wolf gave off. Fear,Terror,Pain,Shame. It had baffled him. His snapped out of his thoughts when Alice touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Jasper school is about to start". He nodded and walked with the rest of his family into the school.

**Khonha Village.**

A small boy ran into the ally behind his favorite ramen shop. Panting he looked at his reflection in a puddle of water. He was nine but looked like a scrawny eight year old. His Blond hair had brown highlights in it and his red eye looked at him while his pale blue one looked at nothing in particular. His vision was blurry. The red eye had been going blind as the Hokage had told him. Soon he would totally blind. He remembered a voice calling out to him. It sounded heart broken.

"_Naruto come back to me. Mama misses you." _And with that Naruto passed out_._


	3. Little bloody handprint

_**7 years later**_

* * *

Pein had demolished his beloved village. And as Naruto looked around he grimaced. It was a blood bath. Pein had gloated about killing Kakashi and mocked Hinata on standing up and protecting him. Naruto looked at the fallen figure of Hinata. Lady Tsunade's slugs had told him she was alive.

Hurt badly but alive none the less.

_'Sorry Hina-Hime_' He thought. Looking back at Pein he used his red eye to find the black aura surrounding him. That was something special about him. His blue eye went totally blind when he was born or right there after and his red eye was only able to see the aura's surrounding others. While good and kind people like Haku and Hinata are icy blue and a lovely lavender evil people like Pein and Orochimaru are Pitch black or damn near close.

Gently clapping his hands Naruto focused his chakra to the five seals on his body. The Kyuubi seal glowed a pale red and a seal on his heart was blue. Two seals on either shoulder glowed purple and brown and a seal on his head glowed bright white. The seals stretched across his body connecting and forming intricate swirls and kanji. He closed his blue eye and took a deep breath.

He looked around with a glowing red eye and locked onto the light black aura. Pumping his chakra to his hands he formed a series of seals that were lost to all but those of the Uzumaki line.

Taking in one more deep breath he slammed his hands to the ground.

"**Grim reaper seal: Reverse life!**" He yelled. Behind him a Glowing figure appeared And reached a clawed hand into his chest pulling out a blue chakra figure.

The shinobi watched in morbid fascination and horror as their friend and savior had his soul removed. One of those people though was not seen. She was short and small. Her black hair was cut short giving her a pixie like appearance. They through there cries of 'Naruto-Sama!' didn't hear her start to sob remembering a small little boy from previous years. They didn't know that she ran through them reaching out to the teenager that was going to die saving a entire village.

And as soon as she touched his hand the fight became enveloped in a white light and the scene faded into nothingness.

* * *

_**Forks in the Cullen house hold.**_

* * *

Alice's eyes slowly faded back to normal and she looked around. She and her family were still sitting in the living room. They looked at her worried.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" Esme asked sporting a deep frown. Alice looked at her utter devastation on her face. Had she been able to cry she would have. Instead of answering she took hold of Esme's had and motioned for they others to lock hands. When that was done she showed them the fight she saw. Five minuets later they returned to reality with a solemn look on their face. It had been painfully clear that this battle happened long ago but that did not stop them from wishing to stop Naruto. No one should willingly give up there soul.

For any one.

Alice could only hope that past Naruto found peace where ever he was.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

_**Kami's realm**_

* * *

Naruto looked around. He was in a white void.

"Hello?" he shouted.

"HELLO?" he yelled even louder.

"Damn boy I'm right here don't be so loud!" a gruff voice yelled. Naruto jumped. He spun in a three hundred and sixty degree circle and saw no one.

"Who are you?" he asked warily. The voice chuckled. The laughing got louder and louder till it was full blown bone shaking cackle.

"Why my dear boy, I'm Kami. Well not that you would believe me anyway." Naruto glared at a random white spot.

"Your damn right. Kami is blue and has horns and claws and shark teeth and-" the laughing stopped.

"That is my brother Death Naruto my boy. I am Kami not Death." Naruto stiffened.

"Did I do something wrong?" the giggle came back.

"No m'boy you did nothing wrong. In fact I'm here to take you back. Naruto tilted his head.

"Back?" He asked thoroughly confused. Kami sighed.

" Naruto, Your soul though you are sixteen in the shinobi world is only three in the world you came from." Naruto frowned.

"I don't understand." Kami sighed again.

"Naruto let me dumb this down for you. In the world of supernatural that you come from is your original world. My sister fate had to cut your long life incredibly short because the shinobi realm needed you more. In the realm you originally hail from you were supposed to die at one hundred and three. Have many kids with a beautiful Asian woman and save thousands of lives as a doctor. That realms time is incredibly slow so it has only been seven years since your death not sixteen." Naruto sat down.

"So" he said slowly "I had a family and parents?"

"Yes you did."

"Who?"

" I can not tell you, That would effect your mission." Kami said suddenly. Naruto's head Jerked up.

"Mission?"

"Yes, mission. I am going to send you back to your real age in that realm. So you are going to be ten years old. There is something I need you to do. You are going to go to a adoptive father in Forks Washington in the United States. You will be mute blind and partly deaf as your original body is. Well actually this will be your original body. I will also make you forget every thing and only remember the mission when it is time. You will need to kill a vampire called Victora but that will come later." Naruto jumped up.

"Wait what do you mean I will forget ev-" He was cut short as his vision faded black.

* * *

_**Forks Washington**_

* * *

Women stood attached to their husband's arms on their porches in the early morning hours of that chilly Sunday morning. The woman who called the police man in stood talking to the poor man who looked about ready to pass out. She waved her hands around crazily and her shouting was heard as far down as the church.

3 blocks away.

"I'm not imagining this! I'm telling you I heard a whimper from the basement!" she ranted to the police officer.

"I heard a whimper and a man shouting coming from the basement! I heard it damn it!" she shouted. The cop finally had enough.

" Ma'am, Ill look at the house for you okay? Then when this is all proven a simple trick of the mind up we can clear this up" he said tiredly. The woman went livid.

"Don't ma'am me Charlie Swan! You damn good and well that I don't lie and I don't imagine things!" The man now known as Charlie huffed but turned and headed toward the door. He raised his hand to knock but a loud crash sounded in the house. He set a hand on his gun and pulled it out.

Putting his face to the door he yelled "Mr. Barker are you okay?". Nothing .

"Are you okay Mr. Barker?" he asked louder.

Nothing.

" Last time are you okay Mr. Barker?" this time he heard a moan of pain then nothing. Gasping he rammed his shoulder into the door forcing it to fly open. He stopped dead in his tracks and nearly dropped his gun. Inside was a blood bath. And in the middle of that pubble of blood was a smeared child's hand print.

In blood. It lead to a small hand only visible around the corner.

"Dear God!" Charlie whispered.

* * *

_**La Push residence in family room whole family P.O.V.**_

* * *

The whole pack stared in horror at the TV screen. It showed the bloody mess in the hall and zoned in on the little hand print. Zooming out and switching out side it showed Charlie Swan the police chef.

" _We are doing all we can to find Barker." Charlie said._

"_And how do you know it was Barker Mr. Swan?" the news lady asked_

"_We have a hand written note from Barker telling us about his crime. And it is confirmed it is his hand writing" _

"_Thank you Mr. Swan". The picture went to a young blonde woman who looked a little more than green. _

"_For now we will give you a picture found on a table probably from before the abuse started of the child. We ask for donations to pay his hospital bill and to help other children from this."_

The pack gasped for there on the screen was a blonde boy with one pale blue and one dim red eye.


	4. Little baby don't you cry

_My dearest Leah-Hime,_

_I am sure that by the time that you get this letter I will have passed on and you will be all alone. I am so sorry that you are stuck in this unwanted position. It was never my intention you turn you into a new mother then up and die. I hate knowing that you will soon be a widow and a single mother. And yes. I do sadly know that I will die. Well, in fact I will be murdered. I wish I could say I was joking when I wrote this letter. But alas, I am not. I wish that I did not know I was going to die. At least then I could be ignorant to the fact that you and Naruto are going to be alone. But as I write this and see you sleeping with Naruto on your chest I feel that I need to say this. _

_I love you. _

_Oh god Leah you have no clue. I wish that I could protect you and our son from the world. To have you all to myself for ever and ever. _

_But I can't. I wish with all my heart that I could and I know that you may be mad I did not tell you but this is much more deadly than you could ever imagine. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be blessed with a wife and son. My home is a place of war. Children are born to young mothers and they die even younger. They train to kill at seven and have there first kill usually by twelve. It is a battle ridden country where no one is safe and you have to kill to survive. I so dearly wish I could tell you this in person. You deserve to know more than one simple letter can give. I am going to bed now Leah. And in till the day I die I will hold you both as long as I can. _

_Kimi o ai shiteru,_

_Nazimaki,Minato_

_October 29 2001_

Leah held the letter with shaking hands. She had been going through the old box of wedding pictures she kept above her bed. She had found the letter in a gold and yellow envelope. Minato's signature colors. Dropping the letter on the bed she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

_**The next morning in La Push October 10, 2011**_

Leah woke up to Seth shaking her gently.

"Leah. Leah, Big sis wake up" he whispered. He was always careful on October tenth. It was a day that reminded all the member's of the pack about one of their own that they were too weak to protect. Leah moaned and Seth snapped away from all thoughts To look at her. She had on the day before's cloths and had dried tear stains on her cheeks. She looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Seth? What are you doing?" Seth smiled a sad smile.

"Leah, it's October tenth and the pack is waiting for you." Leah sighed and threw the blanket off her body standing up she walked to the door. When she left Seth sighed himself. It was a tradition since he died that the pack visit's their youngest member at his grave site. But per tradition they waited for the mother to see him first. He waked out the door and went on the porch in time to see Leah transform and run to the grave site it the edge of the reservation.

"Dude I want to see him" Paul moaned. Seth just shook his head. The normally hot headed Paul was always a winy baby when it came to things like this.

"Dude I do to but Leah is the first to see him so just wait" Jacob said impatiently. Paul just scoffed and ignored his comment.

"I know that Jacob but now matter how many times you say that it won't change the fact that i-" Paul was cut off by a pain and sorrow filled howl. Seeing red Seth shifted into his wolf form and ran toward the cries. The pack following closely behind.

_**Grave site in La Push Reservation Seth P.O.V**_

I managed to get their in time to see my older sister Leah fall to her knees in human form and sob into a rotting teddy bear. I tried to place where I remember that thing then it him me!

It was Naruto's! I remember going to the Baby store with Minato and finding the thing. It was not dry rotted then. Then I looked at the whole picture. Leah was rocking on place crying into the bear. And a small coffin was open and siting out in the open.

N-No way!

_**Hospital October 10 8:00 P.M. Normal P.O.V.**_

Charlie looked through the glass at the little boy in the bed. He was scarily thin and his eyes were sunken in. the doctor's had just confirmed that he was blind and ninety-five percent deaf. And most likely mute also. He was utterly disgusted. The news of the little boy had made national news and hundreds of men and women were calling in saying that he was there son and he was kidnapped from them. It was utterly insane how many people thought they could fool him.

This little boy was savagely beaten and the man responsible for it was still on the run. Letting go of a breath he didn't know he held Charlie opened his vest pocket and pulled out a picture of the little boy before all of this.

He as like another child. The boy in the picture had a bright smile and bright eyes. They were red and blue and both were focused on the camera and yet not. That had indicated that the beatings had at least not taken his eyesight away. He was laughing and was holding a stuffed fox. His hair was sunshine gold and had highlights of a lighter blonde in it. And his skin was so tan it rivaled Jacob Black.

This little boy in the bed had Dull eyes that could not even look at a wall even if they could not see it. His skin was so pale it matched the Cullen's his face only held a pain filled grimace. Charlie wanted so bad to hold him and let his father instincts take over but he couldn't. But he promised to himself that once this was all over and if Naruto survived because right now was touch-and-go, he would adopt him. Or at least try.

He spun around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Carlisle Cullen. The best doctor in Forks.

"What did you find?" He asked the doctor. Carlisle looked crestfallen.

"Mr. swan what I found was he his Mute." Charlie took in a sharp intake of breath.

"How"

" At first it was natural, and would have went away when he was about eight but..."

"But what doc?"

"Charlie his throat was slit several times and perfectly healed. Now he is permanently Mute.." Charlie grew impatient.

"_AND?"_

"Charlie there is more than one person involved in this."


	5. Fixing Issues

Okay so I thought about it and I was right. This story makes absolutely no sense and is extremely confusing. I decided to re-write the current chapters before moving on. The story may be more confusing in till they are fixed; but as my computer is stupid I need the chapters on the site for reference. The chapter's are going to have fixed or re-written on the chapter button to show you what ones were fixed. Once they are all fixed I will take the fixed part off as it will no longer be needed.I'm sorry about this but please bear with me until this mess of a story is squeaky clean!~ A frozen tundra2


End file.
